


Star Wars: Fallen Saber

by R3birth13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3birth13/pseuds/R3birth13
Summary: "So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause" Trisben could see it... Clones lowering their guns on Jedi, they slowly gripping the trigger, until a Blue Flash riddled his view, then suddenly cutting to black, with the only words he could hear are words that he'll always remember... the chancellor himself uttering "Execute Order 66" repeating in his head a thousand times, like a song you just can't get out of your head, then he quickly awoken...





	1. The End of an Era

"So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause" Trisben could see it... Clones raising their guns on Jedi, them slowly gripping the trigger, until a Blue Flash rippled through his view, then suddenly cutting to black, with the only words he could hear are words that he'll always remember... the chancellor himself uttering "Execute Order 66" repeating in his head a thousand times, like a song you just can't get out of your head, then he quickly awoken, his heart must of been beating at a thousand beats per minute, sweat poured down the young Padawan's body.

Suddenly, the door slid open.

"Trisben, We're being deployed," An unknown figure said.

"Where to?" Trisben asked.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and his Galactic Marines got ambushed on Mygeeto they need some support and supplies," The Unknown Figure replied

"So they're sending us and the 267th?" Trisben followed with another question. The 267th Special Weapons division served two purposes; One: Test experimental weapons and armor in battle, and Two: Act as a Frontline/Support army. The 267th is stripped Blue on the left and Dark Green on the right.

"So are we going in with any experimental weapons this time?" Trisben asked.

"No, we are only to take the experimental E-11 with us for a second run, they said they need more data on the blaster," The Unknown figure replied. 

"About that, I've been having unsettling visions," Trisben said.

"like what?" The Unknown figure asked.

"I Don't know, just some weird stuff," Trisben replied.

"What kind of weird stuff?" the Unknown Figure asked.

"Like democracy dying, and the Clones turning on us," 

"Hmmm, interesting indeed. How about we consult Master Yoda later today? Okay?" The Figure Asked.

"Yes master, thank you, master," Trisben said.

"Anyway, after you get breakfast, meet me in the hanger bays, we need to discuss strategy," Trisben's master said.

"Got it master," Trisben said.

 

Next chapter'll be longer, hope you enjoy!


	2. End of an Era Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisben and his master encounter heavy Resistance on Mygeeto. Trisben questions his visions, will he get an answer as to what these visions are?

  "Watch the right! We got Clankers to the right!" A Clone said as he was blown away.

"Grim! Push forward! Reaper, I want you helping the clones on the right!" Commander Iron shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Grim and Reaper rushed to their designated spots, both finding cover and opening fire.

"Enemy AATs pushing forward!" A Clone yelled

"Where's our reinforcements!" another joined in.

The AATs opened fire, the projectiles from their heavy laser canons hitting their marks, Clones screamed in agony as they were sent into the air from the blast, some lost their arms and legs, with blood pouring out of them like water fountains. Even Commander Iron of the 267th was now MIA, both Grim and Reaper felt the blast shake the ground, almost like a raging thunderstorm, or the feeling you get when an AT-TE walks next to you, if only an AT-TE walked next to them...

"Fall back into the building!" A Clone yelled, pointing to a knocked down building behind him, as the AATs fired another volley, repeating what happened last volley.

All the defending Clones ran to the entrance as fast as they could, Grim and Reaper included, most getting cut down by the AATs or droid blaster fire on the way in.

The Ones whom made it in ran further into the building as fast as their legs could take them, as the building fell into a bridge earlier and they have to get to the fourth floor to link up with other Clone Defenders, Jedi General Scara, and Jedi Commander Trisben, which will be hard and take a long time.

"Move, Move, Move!" A Clone yelled as the climbed a sideways flight of stairs, some clones falling down, going through the broken windows and falling into a ravine to their deaths. Grim and Reaper made it to the top just in time, as soon as they got to the top, they saw fellow Clones still climbing get cut down, as flashes of Red filled the room below. 

Most of the surviving Clones made it to the fourth floor, where they were Greeted by four Clones firing into the door way with two more falling back, but, it was too late, as all six were cut down by droid fire. Meanwhile, below them, they heard the sound of Dwarf Spider Droids headed their way, they were certainly doomed.

"Grim, hit the floor, fast!" Reaper whispered to Grim. They both got on the ground and played dead, as Droids surrounded them from all sides, and cut them down.

In a matter of seconds, all the Clones in the room were dead, except Grim and Reaper.

But as the two thought they were dead, Light Sabers turned on, with DC-15A and DC-15C fire bursting through the room, Droids dropped on the two survivors, when all the droids were dead, they got up, and saw a group opposite them in the room, Trisben, Scara, and a familiar Clone holding his ribs in his left hand, and a smoking DC-17 in the other stood in front of dozens of Clones

"We got survivors!" The wounded man, Commander Iron shouted.

"We'll get you medical attention right away!" Trisben said, running over to the two.

"No need, by some miracle, we didn't get hit," Grim Said.

"So you can still fight?" Scara said, her blonde hair flapping in the wind, she had piercing blue eyes, she was pretty tall for a Female, infact, taller than most females, but she still wasn't as tall as most males.

"Yes sir!" Grim and Reaper said.

"Just call me General Antronce, oh and I prefer ma'am" Scara Antronce said.

"Yes General Antronce!" Grim and Reaper replied.

"Commander Iron, you could look better," Reaper said.

"And so can you, Reaper," Iron Replied.

"Heh, so how'd you make it out of there?" Grim asked.

"I Got lucky, I was about to be executed down there, when Commander Trisben saw me, he pulled me up with the force while General Antronce pulled a building on the droid's heads," Iron Replied.

"In my book, there's no such thing as luck"  Reaper said.

"I'm glad to have you two back, you're my star troopers," Commander Iron said.

"It's an honor sir" Grim and Reaper said.

Then, Tisben had another vision. He Saw Rex and Anakin trapped, then his vision cuts to Fives.

"I Was framed! Because I know a plot!" Fives said

"By who?" Rex asked.

"I know of a plot, a sinister plot, against the Jedi! I Can prove! I have proof that everything I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!"

"Show me the evidence!" Anakin said.

"It's... It's in here!" Fives said tapping his brain. "It's...  It's in every Clone!" Fives continued.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"It's a chip! An organic chip built into our genetic code! It can makes us do whatever someone wants! Even Kill the Jedi!" Fives replied.

Next Trisben saw a view from the eyes of a Clone, the planet seemed to be Felucia, the Clone raised his weapon on his Jedi General, Aayla Secura, and he opened fire as much as he could, like he was filled with rage and hate, dozens of Blaster Bolts went into Aayla, burning her skin tissue.

Finally he saw a shadow figure he couldn't make out, marching onto the Jedi Temple with Clones, he appeared to be an Ex Jedi, as he had a Blue Lightsaber. The Jedi temple was burning as his view cut to black. He heard a breathing sound he'd never forget as he saw a black mask, He didn't know it at the time, but it was Darth Vader's mask and breathing.

As his vision started to turn back to the real world, he heard a soul filled with rage scream "I Hate you!"

Tears streamed down Trisben's face, Commander Iron held Trisben's shoulder, and Scara hugged him tight, Scara saw Trisben almost like a Son, or a brother that she never had.

"It's okay now Trisben, you had another one of them visions right?" Scara said.

"Yes, but this time it's real! I Know it is, we need to do brain scans of the Clones and take out their chips!" Trisben said.

"What chips? Iron, do you know anything about this?" Scara asked.

"Not a clue" Iron replied.

"We'll consult Master Yo-" Scara said, but was cut off by Trisben.

"No, we need to do this secretly and quickly!" Trisben said.

"What do you mean?" Scara asked. 

"I- I don't know who's in on this plot, or who is listening, we have to stay quiet and calm, because the minute we go public about this, we'll be killed, or worse," Trisben said.

"Okay, I'll chose to trust you, Trisben, we'll do a brain scan of Iron as soon as we can, and if he has a chip, we'll get it out" Scara said.

"Thank you, Scara, this means a lot to me," 

"Anyway, right now, we have a battle to win!" Scara said.


End file.
